


Comforting the Beast

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that day again and the Doctor can't help but try to give as much comfort as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is very fluffy. You have been warned.

Comforting the beast

 

„You look upset“ came the Doctor’s voice from across the room.

The Master was laying flat on his stomach on the bed, limbs splayed out and head burrowed into his pillow. Every once in a while he let out a bone-deep sigh.

„Really?“ he asked. „Now, how could you have guessed that?“

„Eh, just my intuition.“ Said the Doctor, strode across the room and flopped down beside him. „ Care to tell me what’s up?“

„Not really“

„Too bad, ‘cause I can wait.“

„Have mercy“ mumbled the Master into the pillow and blindly pawed for a blanket to pull over his head.

He felt the pressure on the bed cease and heard how the Doctor walked across the room before a heavy duvet was thrown on top of him.

„You’re welcome“ said the Doctor and lied down again

„Meh“

„I expected that answer.“

„Meh“

They lied in silence for a few minutes, while the Doctor thumped his feet against the bed. He just couldn’t seem to ever stay still. And he didn’t take off his shoes. Typical.

„Do you know what day is today?“ He finally asked.

„Uh, Friday?“

„No shit, Sherlock. The date.“

„Ehm… July 1st. Oh. Oh.“

„Yeah“

„Oh god. I completely forgot, I’m so sorry.“ Whispered the Doctor and wrapped both his arms around the Master.

„Well, atleast you never forgot my birthday. Or our graduation day.“

„Koschei. It’s the, you know, drum day. The day the drums came! You curse that day about twice a week.“

„Yes“ said the Master and felt the Doctor’s arms tighten around him.

„They torture you. Koschei, they knock you down like nothing else. They make you cry.“

„Yes“ whispered the Master and bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep it from wobbling. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body, though.“

„Master, are you crying?“ 

„No!“ he exclaimed. He really wasn’t crying, there were no tears, but if he had tob e honest, he was pretty damn close. Still, he began to rub at his eyes just in case. „I’m just allergic to emotions.“

He heard the Doctor huff behind him and he let go of him for a moment, so he could lift up the blanket and wiggle under it beside him. He wrapped his arms around the Master’s midriff again, pressed his face against his neck and nudged his feet against the Master’s legs until their legs were tangled. They were spooning. How disgusting. How disgustingly nice. How did that small, simple, physical act dare to be so pleasant? Stupid spooning.

„Doctor“ he whispered. „Look what I’ve become.“

„A short, skinny bloke with an immense appetite?“

„Not funny. You know what I mean.“ He took a deep breath and balled up his hands into tight fists. „I’m pathetic. I’ve grown soft.“

„No. No, no, no“ murmured the Doctor and loosened his armst o grasp the Master’s hands.

Oh gosh. He sounded distressed.

„Listen to me, Master. You’re not pathetic You are really not. You are brilliant, always have been.“

He didn’t bother to come up with an answer. He was too occupied with trying to keep his breathing from becoming too ragged.

„What happened to you was not your fault. Atleast not actively. You’re… a product of unpleasant cirumstances. Like a plane that crashes in a storm.“

„So I’m a planewreck?“ He asked, deadpanned.

„No!“ The Doctor almost-yelled in shock. „You’re not a planewreck! I really didn’t mean that!“

„Doctor, it’s alright“ said the Master and loosened his fists so he could grasp the Doctor’s hands. „ I probably am some kind of a crashed plane. And that’s okay, after 900 years you just have to deal with what you are. The thing is, I’m the Master. I’m a bad person. And now look at me, living with you, joining you on your little adventures, spooning with you. I’m not terrifying anymore. Nobody would be scared of me. Or even intimidated.“

„What?“ snapped the Doctor and pushed himself up a little bit to look at the Master’s face. „Of course you’re terrifying! You’re the stuff of nightmares! You’re a monster!“

„Thank you“

„You’re welcome. But Koschei, even if you’re not as terrifying like you used to be, that’s fine. That’s character development. And I know that you like me… atleast a little, so maybe you’d like to hear that I’m kind of glad that you don’t kill people anymore. Atleast not that many people. That’s nice. That makes me happy.“

„Stop being so sappy.“ Mumbled the Master. He had to admit that he was feeling better though. A little atleast, his annual drum day depression were unique in their severity and he usually spent the day and the following ones lying flat on his stomach in bed.

„I ate a man once.“

The Master rolled onto his back and waited fort he Doctor’s reaction. He just sighed, lied down beside him and pulled him into his arms again.

„I know“

„Actually, I ate two men.“

„You don’t always have to keep talking.“

The Master smirked and turned his face so it was nuzzling the crook oft he Doctor’s neck. He needed a shave, but he couldn’t convince himself that it was bothering him. The Doctor’s skin was still too soft and smelled too good.

Goddamnit. He was in love. Not that this was the first time he realized or acknowledged that.

And that was okay. Everything could be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments would be very much appreciated.


End file.
